The present invention relates to a height measuring instrument that can record the measured data of the height of a user and is portable simply.
A conventional height-measuring instrument is mainly used in the hospitals, schools, gymnasiums or the like. This height measuring instrument has a right-angled plate that moves upward and downward. A user can measure a measuring value shown by the right-angled plate fitted on top of a head. An object of usage is for a medical service and social position proof.
Since the conventional height measuring instrument is too large and provided fixedly into the establishment, it can not be provided at ordinary homes. Moreover, the height measuring instrument can not be recorded the measuring value in a height measuring instrument itself, and it is just to measure an individual height.